


Fool Me Once

by Das_Hazel



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Season 2, brojobs, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Das_Hazel/pseuds/Das_Hazel
Summary: "Oh no, no, no, no, if I untie you, you're just going to try to escape,again"How Corvus tried to escape the first time. It's not one of his best plans but he almost did it.
Relationships: Corvus/Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Fool Me Once

**Author's Note:**

> Uh hi so I wrote this back when s2 came out and just never got around to editing it but I love Sorvus so much so here's just my horny vent fic. 
> 
> No spoilers for season 3 but if you have seen it please know this is strictly based on Soren's development up to season 2. I love Soren with all my heart. And as of recent developments with the employees of Wonderstorm, please know I also want amends for former employees affected by the office abuse, and as they said boycotting the show will do nothing. It isn't fair to bardel or the writers who worked hard because of their bosses actions. I'm here supporting the staff and former staff, so raise their voices too.
> 
> And before anyone complains Soren is canonically 18 and Corvus 20 and this is all consensual sooooo yeah enjoy. 
> 
> If you do enjoy pls talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Das_Hazel) and tell me why u love Sorvus too.

If there was anything more frustrating and humiliating than being taken down by a _rock_ , it was that his way of escape was right in front of him, being used as a mirror to pick greens out of Soren’s teeth. 

The crown guard made the weirdest noises as he desperately tried to get the lettuce out, crouching in front of his sword, holding his mouth open with both his hands while his tongue played with the lettuce. Corvus could tell him a thin blade of grass, or the single thread from a shirt was enough to pull it out, but that wouldn’t necessarily solve the problem of getting to the sword, not while Soren was still there.

Claudia had gone to the nearby river for a bath, which would have been the opportune time to also attempt an escape if not for the fact Soren dragged him when he first bathed, and made Corvus wash his back while his own hands were still tied behind his back. “Traitors wash the backs of their captors!” 

So very humiliating, that these were the people to have captured him. At least the moonshadow elf had more maturity for her younger age. 

What just didn’t make sense, either, was why they wanted to hurt the Prince and the King. Soren and Corvus grew up training under General Amaya and Queen Sarai from a young age. He saw Viren’s children play with the princes in their youth, yet they put their lives in danger. They could call him a traitor all they want, but anyone who laid their hands on the royal children were the real enemies. Ones he needed to escape from, so that he may properly protect the King and his brother. 

They at least untied his feet because he kept falling off the horse, and he’s not gagged anymore since they were nice enough to feed him. So he’s close, and with Claudia occupied, if he could distract Soren long enough, he could cut himself free and get to the King. 

Most of Soren’s armor was next to his sleeping bag as he was preparing for sleep. Fighting him would be easier without the armor, so all he had to do was get to the sword.

Using the stump he was resting on, Corvus pushed himself up and made his way to Soren. “Uh, you almost have it out.” He said. 

Soren eyed him up and down, making sure that he was still tightly bound. “I feel it in my gums. Ugh, told Claudia I’m a protein guy only!” 

He was just a foot away from the sword, just had to turn around to cut himself free. 

So Corvus put himself between Soren and his sword, his face close to Soren in order to look at his teeth. “No, it’s almost out. Just push with your tongue and finger nail.” 

Soren did just that, picking at it with his pinky while scrunching his face in concentration. It always amazed Corvus that _he_ was the crownguard. Corvus lowered himself down to his knees while the back of his hands blindly reached for the sword.

“Argh,” Soren stood up throwing his head back and stretching out. “No use, maybe Clauds has some magic toothbrush or something.”

Corvus’ comment on the shirt thread fell as Soren practically thrust his hips into his face. He stumbled back slightly, feeling the cool metal hit his hands. Pressing his hands further, he felt the sword was tightly stuck to the ground, meaning if he applied just enough pressure, it wouldn’t fall over as he cut himself free.

He moved his arm as best as he could, though Soren’s crotch in his face did not help as with each movement, his whole body swaying. 

Corvus looked up, and Soren was gazing off in the distance while still picking at his teeth. Though at any moment he could look down and see what Corvus was actually doing. He had to keep his back straight enough to make it look like he was just leaning on the sword, at least that way Soren wouldn't suspect anything. That still didn’t solve the issue of Soren were to just pick up his sword to put it away. 

Unfortunately Soren’s stretching included arching his back, and thrusting his crotch into Corvus’ face. With that, an idea immediately popped into Corvus’ head, one he honestly had no idea if it would work, but he took a deep breath, and decided just to go for it. 

“So, remember when we were teenagers, training and wrestling in the courtyard?”

“Yup,” Soren said, popping the p, “Always kicked your ass didn’t I?”

Another humiliating thing about their dynamic. Despite being two years older than him, Soren always bested him with hand to hand combat. It was why Amaya recruited him as a private tracker, rather than a border soldier. Corvus preferred long distance fighting and entrapment, a more effective method than swinging a sword around. 

“Right, but you know, I let you pin me down.”

With that, Soren finally looked down at him with skeptical eyes. “No, I did that with my skills. Like earlier.”

“I’ll admit you caught me by surprise, but trust me, if I wanted I can have you pinned down.”

“So why did you let me win? Didn’t want to be a royal guard?”

“No, I did. But…” Corvus moved his head, finding the curvature of Soren’s dick pressed on his pants. “I _liked_ feeling you on top of me.”

“Uh, okay?” Soren’s brain wasn’t catching up just yet, which only made Corvus question how he was chosen for a royal guard as it wasn’t his brains that got him there. 

“It was your physique.” Corvus said, nuzzling his face into Soren’s crotch. “I mean, you were the most handsome guy in training, and you’ve only gotten prettier.” 

_Now_ Soren finally got the hint, his face completely flushed red. “ _Oo-oh._ I… mean well-- I always take care of--what are you--?”

Corvus lightly nipped at the fabric, feeling Soren’s cock stir against the fabric. “I’ve always wanted to do this. Ever since you sat on top of me, in front of the _King_.” He let out a hot breath. “And you were so proud, taking all of us down but,” another nip to what he felt was the head of his cock, “I just wanted you all to myself then.”

For better, Soren was completely frozen on the spot, his mouth hanging open with stutters and cut off moans escaping him. Perfect, because Corvus felt the first knot of the rope snap. 

“Y-you like--”

“Mm-hm.” Corvus opened his mouth, taking in Soren’s cloth covered cock into his mouth as best as he could. Though the fabric was rough on his tongue, the heat from Soren filled his mouth, and he could already taste the salty-precum leaking. “May I?”

“I-I”

With his best fake moan, Corvus closed his eyes and licked a long, wet, stripe. “Please Soren?”

“Y-yeah, yeah okay just--ah-- let me--” Just as Soren fumbled with his pants, Corvus felt the second knot loosen. Just two more to go. 

Soren dropped his pants, revealing himself to Corvus. Corvus admitted to himself, Soren was absolutely beautiful, not just with his face, but his muscles too. His thighs were thick and defined, and the cock that stood between them was also impressive. Bigger than he expected, uncut, but thick with a good amount of pre-cum leaking out. Licking his lips, Corvus dove right in.

“Ah!” Soren’s hand grasped onto Corvus’ hair, gripping tightly and accidentally pushed himself further into his throat. Corvus pulled back, coughing at the sudden roughness in his throat. “S-sorry! That just felt--oh god that felt--”

“It’s okay,” Corvus reassured, his voice low, “Hold my hair, but let me do this.” 

Soren nodded, keeping his hand tangled as Corvus went in again, this time starting slow with long, wet licks on the side of his cock. He ran his tongue across a vein that led up to his head, earning another long moan from the crownguard. Corvus ran his tongue on the head, taking in his taste and teasing the slit. Soren bucked his hips again, shallower, so that only the head made it into his mouth. 

Corvus opened his mouth, welcoming the cock this time as he dove in, taking in as much as he could without choking. He was heavy on his tongue, twitching with delight in the warmth. This must have been the first time someone has gone down on him. 

“Hnng… C-Corvus your tongue…” 

Corvus gathered the extra saliva in his just to wet the cock further. Soren’s grip in his hair tightened, trying to keep Corvus in place without forcing himself deep in him. 

Hollowing his cheeks, Corvus pushed as far as he could, until he felt Soren’s cock hit the back of his throat, and he hummed around him. Soren shuddered, holding in a broken moan. The third knot snapped. 

The cock pulsated in his mouth, with another burst of pre-cum filling Corvus’ mouth. He pulled back just to swallow it down, right before running his tongue around the head, applying pressure to his veins and slit, and smirking with each response he got from Soren. 

“Corvus--shit. I-I’m--!” 

At that moment the final knot snapped. Corvus pulled off Soren and shot up to his feet, headbutting Soren in the chin. 

“Gack!” Soren stumbled, tripping over a rock and landing right on his ass. 

Corvus booked it, taking Soren’s sword with him, and ran as fast as he could. Continue east, that’s where the King is, get him and his brother back to safety and--

“ _Mih dnib leets nirehtyls_!” 

A pair of silver snakes slither up Corvus’s body and squeeze him tightly. They open their mouths with a venomous hiss, and with smoke they turned into chains. Corvus fell over to his front, the chains rattling with him. He looked up to see Claudia, who had her arms crossed and a pout on her face. Her hair was still slightly damp from the bath “So, you’re back.” Was all Corvus could say. 

When she looked to her brother she immediately shielded her eyes. “Soren! What--pull your pants up!” 

“S-sorry! But he-he was…!” 

It only takes two glances between Soren and Corvus for her to understand. “SERIOUSLY SOREN? YOU FELL FOR THAT?!" 

“He said he wanted me!” 

“He was _trying_ to escape!” 

The long pause before Soren spoke meant he still had no idea what was happening. “...Oh…”

Corvus let his head fall in the dirt. No use to try and escape her magic now. 

He heard Claudia click her tongue. “J-just, clean up! Tie his hands to the front so we can see them, and you two are _not_ sleeping near each other tonight.”

“Noted” Corvus and Soren grumbled, refusing to make eye contact with one another.


End file.
